Fallen Love
by xLifelessx
Summary: Jesse develops feelings for another member of Mutant X while another team member is targeted for revenge.
1. Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X whatsoever  
  
A/N: I'm back with another fic, I created this one while I was working on another chapter of 'Escape from it All'. So I hope you enjoy this story and review to let me know what you think.  
  
Fallen Love  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Jesse! Quick!" Emma yelled as she pointed towards the new Mutant that was soon going to receive a bullet from his attacker. "Got it!" Jesse soon swirled around and massed in front of the New Mutant causing the bullets to flatten as they hit the hard surface of the young molecular. Emma's forehead immediately began to glow as a lavender-white appeared from her forehead. She shot it towards the mutant attacker sending him swirling into a nearby wall. Emma spun around to look around at the new mutant "Joshua Macloud I presume" he nodded "Hi, I'm Emma DeLauro and this is Jesse Kilmartin, we're here to help you" he moved from behind Jesse as he slowly unmassed. "Are you part of Mutant X?" the young mutant asked. Jesse nodded. "So Joshua, we better get a move on before your mutant attacker here wakes up" Jesse said as he looked towards Emma. Joshua nodded and soon the three of them made their way to the Helix.  
  
As the Helix took off, it woke up the attacker. He groaned at the pain in his back, he whispered to himself "I'll get you back...I'll get you back miss psionic bitch" soon he groaned once again and passed into unconsciousness.  
  
Jesse and Emma walked through the doors of Sanctuary after dropping off Joshua into a safehouse. Brennan was first to see them "Hey guys, how's the mission go?" Emma smiled "It went good, Joshua's now in Safehouse #006" before Brennan could speak, Adam's voice shot through Emma's com-link "Emma, did you and Jesse get Joshua into the safehouse?" Emma lifted her ring just below her bottom lip "Yes, all safe and sound" Emma smiled at Jesse as he smiled back. Jesse stared at Emma lost in his thoughts 'God she's beautiful' Emma looked at Jesse once again waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey Jesse! You there? You still alive?" Jesse shot out of his thoughts "Oh...yea..I was just thinking about something" he said this slowly as he blushed a little bit. "Emma, could you come to the lab for a scan?" Emma lifted her ring once again "Sure Adam, I'll be there in 10 minutes" Emma smiled at Jesse and Brennan then soon walked away towards the lab. Jesse looked at his feet 'I love Emma, but how can I tell her that? I don't even know if she feels the same way I do. If only I could tell her' Jesse snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Brennan shake him on the shoulder "Hey man, you ok?" Jesse nodded and turned around and walked towards his room. He opened the door and dropped on his bed brushing his hair back. 'Will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?'  
  
A couple hours passed by, everybody was eating dinner as they sat in the kitchen. Shalimar sat their with her steak as Emma and Jesse shared a pizza and Brennan ordered Chinese. Jesse watched Emma as she ate, she was talking to Shalimar about their day, Shalimar and Emma burst out laughing when Shalimar told her about Brennan slipping and ended up smacking himself in the face. Jesse noticed how beautiful Emma was when she smiled 'She's beautiful when she smiles, it its a rare sight since Tyler died.'  
  
Adam slowly walked in and went straight for the coffee pot, when Shalimar turned around "ADAM! Can we please please please go to a club tonight?" Adam looked at Shalimar "Sorry Shal, we're in high alert" Emma turned around "Come on Adam! Please!" Both Shalimar and Emma shined their puppy eyes at Adam knowing he wouldn't resist, he sighed "You two are evil" Shalimar and Emma high fived then ran out of the room, Jesse and Brennan both looked at each other in confusion. Jesse looked at Adam "What just happened here?" before Adam could respond, Emma and Shalimar ran in, both grabbing the guys by their arms. "Come you two, we're going clubbing" Shalimar responded immediately before Jesse or Brennan could respond "Whether you two like it or not" Both Emma and Shalimar giggled as the boys sighed.  
  
An hour had passed and the guys were all ready, but the girls weren't "Shal, Emma, come on!" Brennan shouted "I'm coming!" Shal yelled from her room. Shal walked out of her room in tight leather pants and a shiny pink tank top and boots. She twirled in front of Brennan "How do I look?" Brennan's mouth dropped "Wow..uhhhh...beautiful" Shal blushed. Shal spun around "Hey Em! You comin?!" Emma soon appeared out of her room in a black skirt with a slit down the side and a black top that crossed at the back. "I'm ready" She said as she smiled at the boys, Jesse's mouth dropped at the sight of Emma. Emma turned around with a devilish look on her face, she moved up and kicked Brennan directly in the shin with her boot "OUCH! What was that for?!" He said while frantically rubbing his shin. She pointed her finger at him "What did I tell you about those thoughts?" Brennan blushed "Sorry" Everybody was at the door of Sanctuary except Jesse who continued to look at Emma "Jess, what's wrong, is there something wrong?! Why are you staring at me like that? OH MY GOD! Do I have something in my teeth?!?!?!" Jesse immediately jumped back to reality. "Huh?..no no no, I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all" Emma smiled and walked through the door followed by Brennan. Shalimar stood there and grinned at Jesse, she knew what's been up with him. Jesse looked up at Shalimar as she grinned at him "What?" Shalimar trying really hard to hold back the laughter "Nothing" Jesse looked at her with confusion, she giggled as she followed him through the door. 


	2. Confession

A/N: This is more of a romance chapter, the next chapter is gonna be a shocker so be careful. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X  
  
Fallen Love: Chapter 2  
  
An hour had passed by, Shalimar and Brennan were on the dancefloor while Jesse and Emma sat at their table with drinks in hand. Emma smiled "Don't they look cute together?!" Jesse looked over at Emma "Yeah..they do" Brennan and Shalimar returned to the table all sweaty. Jesse didn't pay attention to Emma to notice that a guy had come up and asked her to dance. Brennan and Shalimar were laughing when they returned to the table. "Hey Jess, where's Emma?" Brennan asked not noticing Emma at the table. Jesse looked over at the empty seat "She was right here." Shalimar gently punched Jesse in the shoulder "Don't worry, I see her, she's dancing with that cute guy over there" Jesse watched as she danced, he watched as the lights streamed over her hair and body as she moved to the beat of the music that thumped through the club. Jesse soon snapped back when he saw Brennan and Shalimar's hands waving in front of his face, Shalimar giggled. She stood up and leaned over the back of Jesse and whispered into his ear "You like her don't you?" Jesse's eyes widened. "I do not" Shalimar grinned "Yeah you do, don't lie to me Jesse. I'm feral, I'm not dumb" Jesse sighed Shalimar got up and whispered into his ear once more "Go ask her to dance" Jesse twisted his head back and forth in response to no. Shalimar moved her face in front of Jesse's and soon her eyes became golden causing Jesse to just about fall off his stool. "Ok ok, don't hurt me" Jesse said laughing with his hands raised in front of him. Brennan looked at Shalimar "What was that for?" Shalimar laughed "Persuasion" Brennan just nodded in confusion.  
  
Jesse moved through the crowds full of people, slowly gathering the courage to ask Emma to dance. Emma continued dancing until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Jesse behind her. "Hey Jess, what's up?" Jesse held his hand out "Care to dance?" Emma smiled "Sure" Emma grabbed Jesse's hand and moved to the centre of the dance floor. They moved to the fast beat almost moving as one, the lights shining over both of them. Jesse continued to dance while staring into her ice-blue eyes 'Wow, she's so.beautiful' she smiled towards him almost causing him to melt. She could sense something from Jesse, but wasn't exactly sure what it was, whatever it was, he kept it well hidden from her telempathy. Soon the energetic beat faded when the song moved to a slow song. Jesse was just about on his way back to the table when a hand laid on his shoulder, it was Emma's. Jesse turned around "Care for another dance?" Jesse smiled "Of course" Emma put both of her hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on her hips. They moved slowly to the song, never leaving each other's eyes. They began to move closer till there was only centimetres between them. They both leaned in as there lips locked with a kiss.  
  
From afar Shalimar watched "YES!" Brennan looked at Shalimar with confusion "What?" Shalimar pointed towards Jesse and Emma "LOOK!" Brennan moved next to Shalimar to see what she was pointing at, only to find Jesse and Emma kissing passionately on the dancefloor. "Oh hell no" Brennan tried to walk to the dancefloor but failed as the feral had a tight grip on his arm "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN BREN?!?!?" Brennan looked at Shal "I'm going to stop them" Shal glared "WHY?!?" Brennan looked at Jesse then back to Shalimar "Jesse's gonna break her heart, he's gonna leave Emma for the next girl he sees" Shalimar's glared at Brennan "Brennan, you plant your butt right there" "No Shal, I'm going to stop this" Shalimar's eyes soon went Feral, Brennan dashed for the stool next to Shalimar holding out his arms in front of him "Okay okay" Shalimar leaned and whispered into Brennan's ear "Jesse loves Emma" Brennan's eyes widened "No he doesn't" "Yea he does, haven't you ever noticed when Emma's around him he totally zones out and blushes" Brennan shrugged "I guess" Shalimar smiled "BUT LOOK! THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"  
  
Jesse and Emma were still kissing on the dance floor, soon Emma pushed away "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too" Emma spoke as she tried to hide the blushing. Jesse looked at Emma "Em.I have something to tell you." Emma looked at Jesse as he stared at his feet "Its okay Jess, you can tell me anything" Jesse grabbed Emma's hand and pulled outside of the club where it was much quieter so they can speak easily. "Ok, this is a lot easier" Emma nodded "Jess, you were saying?" Jesse looked at Emma "Is there something wrong?" Emma became worried "Oh no.its just.I." Emma looked into Jesse's eyes "You.what?" Jesse looked deeply into Emma's eyes "Emma.I love you" Emma was thrown back 'OMG! He loves me! Wait, how come I didn't sense this, wait, that must have been what he kept hidden from me. I've always loved Jesse, but I've been too much of a chicken too tell him, for the longest time I thought I loved Brennan, but I've always felt closer to Jesse, I've known I've loved him for a couple months now, but I didn't know if he felt the same way, but now I do' "Emma.Emma.EMMA!" Emma quickly snapped back to reality. "Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you, I understand if you never want to talk to me again and I understand if you don't feel the same and I'm-" Emma put both of her hands on the sides of Jesse's face and kissed him gently. "Jess, I love you too" Jesse smiled. "Ok, so you wanna head back in before Shalimar and Brennan call out a search party for us?" Jesse said causing them to both burst out laughing. Emma held Jesse's hand while the walked inside the club. 


	3. Fallen

Dislaimer: I do not own Mutant X  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
When Jesse and Emma walked in, they found Shalimar and Brennan standing at the table, they could tell they were looking for themselves. Brennan spotted Jesse and Emma walking through the crowd. "Hey! Where the hell have you guys been?" Shalimar was standing right beside him "Calm down Dad" Jesse chuckled as Brennan gave him a confused look. Shalimar looked at the blushing Emma then looked down at the crossing hands of Jesse and Emma "OH MY GOD!" Shalimar jumped and grabbed Jesse and Emma both in a hug practically strangling both of her fellow team mates. She soon let go and grabbed Jesse by the arm and dragged him over to the bar as Emma and Brennan watched with confusion filled faces. "You told her?" Jesse smiled and nodded "So how'd she take it?" Jesse's smile grew larger "She said she loved me too" Shalimar hugged Jesse "I'm so happy! So when are you guys getting married?' Jesse's eyes widened "SHAL!" Shalimar laughed "I was only kidding" she said as she gently punched him on the arm. Shalimar and Jesse walked back to where Emma and Brennan were standing at the bar. Shalimar walked up to Emma and pinched her on the arm. "OWW! What was that for?!?!" Shalimar laughed "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!" Emma laughed "Well I didn't it was important" Emma said as she slowly turned her head the other way. Emma yawned "I'm tired, you guys ready to pack it up for tonight?" Shalimar looked at Brennan "Yeah, I guess" They all grabbed their coats and walked outside of the club.  
  
She stopped just short of the car "I think I heard something" she said softly. Emma walked over to a near by ally as the others looked on. "She's probably just paranoid" Brennan said unlocking the car. Emma walked deeper into the ally. She walked until she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a man standing looking at her, she froze for a second than it hit her "Hey, I know you"  
  
Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse stood leaning against the car. Jesse looked at his watch "I'm going to go check up on her" Jesse took a few footsteps BANG!!! Everybody jumped, Shal gasped "Was that a gun shot?" Jesse's eyes went wide "Emma" he immediately ran to the ally way where he saw Emma standing. He jogged up next to Emma and put his hand on her shoulder "Hey Em, you okay?"  
  
"Jesse" Emma whispered as she raised her hand, Jesse looked at her hand. Her hand shaking, completely covered in blood. He looked at her stomach where her shirt was stained with her own blood, Jesse grasped Emma holding her as blood continued to flow from her stomach. "Emma! Emma! BRENNAN!!!! SHALIMAR!!!!! HELP!!!!!" Emma looked at Jesse, her eyes full of tears "Come on Emma, hold on, hold on, stay with me, come on, hold on Emma" he whispered, tears now flowing down his cheeks as he grasped Emma with everything he had. "I'm sorry" Emma whispered as she cried. "Don't be sorry, just hold on Emma, hold on please" Jesse looked down the allyway as a car came speeding their way. Shalimar and Brennan immediately got out "Hey Jess, what's-" Shal stared at Emma cradled in Jesse's arms. "OH MY GOD!!! EMMA!!!" Brennan and Shalimar immediately rushed to his side. Jesse looked at Shalimar with tears pouring down his cheeks "We have to help her" Brennan immediately grabbed blankets and threw them in the back "JESSE QUICK!" Shalimar and Jesse gently eased Emma in the back still held in Jesse's arms. Shalimar ripped her jacket off and tore it to shreds and gave the pieces to Jesse "PUT PRESSURE ON IT!!! KEEP PRESSURE ON IT" Shalimar yelled with tears in her eyes. Jesse grabbed the material and gently pressed it on her stomach, Emma screamed in pain as it pressed on her stomach. Jesse gently put more pressure on the wound. Shalimar jumped in the car and sped off out of the ally towards Sanctuary which seemed like the longest drive of their lives.  
  
A/N: Clifferhangerish huh, well please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
